


She Made Her Choice, Now Will He?

by tkdgrl223



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Final Lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has returned the wedding band and Raoul awaits her, but Christine cannot leave, not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Made Her Choice, Now Will He?

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime.” Christine sang. 

_With love he could change. If somebody. No, if I loved him the years of society’s mistreatment would fade away. He is not beyond rescue. I can save him. I need him to want me to save him._

_Everything he has done he had done out of love. He has helped my voice grow. Without him I would have remained a ballet girl, where I would one day have to charm some nobleman, bewitch his senses and ensure my future could be comfortable. A future without love was one I could not imagine. Now, because of him, he claims my voice will one day soon grace all the opera houses and royal palaces across the continent._

_He has kept me safe from Carlotta and jealous ballet girls. I did not seek Raoul’s affection. I tried to stop them before they took hold. All the girls called me mad for they would have done everything in their power to ensnare the wealthy Vicomte. Try as I did he remained transfixed on me. I admit to succumbing for a brief period when I had thought my Angel had abandoned me, but as soon as he returned I tried to make Raoul see I could not be with him._

_But I cannot ignore that Raoul has fought for me, both against my wishes and against my Angel. He came to this lair to rescue me from what he fear was he thought was going to be my death. While he has taken me just before I was ready to give to him. I past the point of no return, but now I need him to fight for me. I need him to profess his love for me, just one more time. I **need** him. _

“Say the word and I will follow you.” came from his electrifying voice. Christine pirouetted to see her Angel rising from the floor with arms outstretched. 

“Share each day with me, each night, each morning.” she sang running down the stairs straight into the open arms of her Angel. 

After a moments embrace he took a step back, admiring his love. “You alone can make my song take flight.” Whisking Christine into his arms, they began to spin while he serenaded, “It’s starting now the MUSIC OF THE LIGHT!"

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the 25th I noticed how Christine paused on the stairs while headed to leave the lair for the last night. So my Erik/Christine brain thought what if she was waiting to see who would respond first. Her slight glance back at the Phantom a sign that she wanted him.
> 
> Edit:I finally thought of a good title. Past The Point of No Return is now She Made Her Choice, Now Will He?


End file.
